


Snow

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it Christmas without snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Drabble written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“It’s not Christmas without snow!”

Steve rolled his eyes. Were they going to have this argument every year? “Both of your parents said everything they had gotten so far had melted. More than half of the world probably doesn’t have snow today. And it’s Christmas everywhere.”

“It’s uncivilized not to have snow on Christmas.”

“So Antarctica is civilized, but … Johannesburg is not. Rio, Sydney, San Diego?” Danny tried to speak, Steve interrupted once more. “Newark?” Steve smirked at the look Danny gave him. “If it were snowing, could we be doing this outside?” He pushed his hips forward, Danny groaned.


End file.
